narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aokimaru Ikki
"I won't give you any satisfaction!" -- Aokimaru, screaming at assassin G Aokimaru Ikki is a young ninja who is currently a Kumogakure Genin. He is a member of the Ikki clan, a prodigious clan of swordsman. Though calm and relatively easygoing, Aokimaru has had many events throughout his life that have influenced his development as a shinobi and his feelings toward people. Appearance In part I, Aokimaru wears a brown sleeveless jacket with a white t-shirt. He wears his Headband as part of a belt. He has a shortsword strapped to his waist and wears brown shorts that reach his knees. He wears leg wraps and sandals. His hair is short cut and brown and he has red eyes. In part II, his shorts are now full length pants, and his hair is longer. He now also wields a dagger along with his sword and has a more feral appearance. He wears no shirt and has a lot of scars. Personality Aokimaru is calm and maybe a little lazy. He spends a lot of time practicing his sword techniques and doesn't spend much time thinking or talking about or to other people. He doesn't work well with others and fights as mainly a lone wolf. He is very determined when he sets his mind to something, but he doesn't do that often outside of practicing. His detachment from society and his general lack of social skills have made him less willing to accept others. For example, X, a young Genin who was placed on Team 3 with Aokimaru, idolized him. But Aokimaru is hesitant to even speak to him, simply because he doesn't know him. Though eventually Aokimaru accepts X as a friend, he still isn't very keen on being social. In the later parts of his story, Aokimaru is untrusting and kind of frustrated when others are acting immature, but otherwise is still laid back and determined. He also doesn't care for anything extra, meaning that he spends less time doing things he doesn't have to. Still, he spends a lot of time training, as this is his only constant activity. Life Aokimaru is a prodigy swordsman. He is also a chef and food critic, who writes reviews under the alias of Young Blade. He spends a lot of time practicing his sword skills in the mountains. He lives in a shack on the outskirts of the city with his brother. His training put his eating habits on hold, going without meals for days at a time. This worries his teammates and brother, and also interferes with his food critic occupation. He also exhausts himself training, sometimes going for days without sleeping. Early Life Aokimaru was born to an unknown mother and father in the Land of Waves. It is unknown if they died or were just unfit to raise children, but regardless, they give him up to live somewhere else. He was sent to Kumogakure to be raised by his older brother, Jorimachi Ikki, who is a Jonin in the village. Growing up, Jorimachi imbedded in him the need to train relentlessly, to become great. His aptitude as a shinobi was noticed early, and he was placed in the Academy at age 4. Genin He was trained early to be a great ninja and warrior. This led to him graduating late because he refused to become a full-fledged ninja until he was confident in his abilities. Even when he was young, he was a serious trainer. People saw him as both a inspiration and an oddball, because, as he was dedicated, people thought that he had low self-esteem towards his skills. When he finnaly was confident in his abilities, he partook in the exam. He was supposed to make one perfect duplicate, but instead he made 5. He passed the Ninja Academy with flying colors and was placed on Team 3 with Moku Asuri, X, and led by his brother. Aokimaru and the team then received their first mission, which is meant to be fairly simple: escort some farmers to Konohagakure. However, this turns out to be a trap; the farmers are really agents of "Rain of Blood", an organization that kills shinobi for sport. A battle ensues, with Aokimaru becoming isolated in the woods and attacked by a girl by the name of G. She is impressed by his skills, but she is still better in the end. He fights to the best of his abilities, but ultimately he comes an inch from death and is only saved by intervention by his teammate X. Shocked and disgusted with himself, he began a spiral of quiet frustration. After nearly dying on his first mission, he swore to train himself until he was unstoppable. Team 3 then went to the Land of Waves to fight the "Rain of Blood" organization again on their own turf. They track them to a swamp, but before they can get ready, they are ambushed. They barely fight them of and call for reinforcements. But, sadly, reinforcements couldn't be sent. So, they decided to find some local help. Soon they had gathered a group of townspeople, but, the civilians were slaughtered fairly easily. Team 3 fought bravely, but it was hopeless against the elite assassins. The battle lost, the team was forced to escape back to Kumogakure to report what had happened. The group then is informed of the Chunin exams in exactly 2 months. While young X and Moku want to go whole-heartedly, the older and self-doubting Aokimaru is hesitant to enter. He decides to train by himself in the mountains for the two months until the exams. Even though Aokimaru doesn't want him to, X goes with him to train as well. While in the mountains, he perfects his "52 Fang Concerto" technique, and his Taijutsu skills develop greatly. He returns, along with X, ready to take part in the Chunin Exams. The Raikage, however, personally held him back. He claimed that Aokimaru was to old and to strong to take part directly in the exams. The Raikage instead had him partake in 3 trials; The first, to fight and win against a Jonin of the villiage. The second, to steal a sacred scroll from a group of Kumogakure's elite ninja. And third, survive one week in the mountains without any supplies. He agreed, and began the trials. The Trials of Aokimaru Ikki Aokimaru soon challenged his brother Jorimachi to a duel, and they decide to fight in the mountains. Aokimaru utilizes his "52 Fang Concerto" Jutsu and was able to beat his brother by the breadth of a hair. With this first trial over, he decides to get right back to work, and begins his second trial. After getting to the main chamber successfully, he is surprised to find assassin G already there with the scroll. She hands it to him, and after giving away his position to the guards, fled. Aokimaru fought his way out and made his way to the Raikage, therefore finishing the second trial. Before attempting his third trial, he rested at the Raikage's residence. While staying there, he was surprised to find G, who warns him of an unknown eminent danger. She disappears before revealing who is after him, and later on, he is suddenly attacked by the "Rain of Blood". He barely survives, and is told by the Raikage to complete his trials soon, due to the risk to his life. He's sent into the mountains to train, and survives 1 week. He goes to the Raikage's home to tell him, but he had one more obstacle in his way. Betrayal Aokimaru is shocked to find the Raikage in the presence of the "Rain of Blood". The Raikage tells him that his plan was to have him die during the trials, but since he was successful in them, he would just kill him flat out. His reasoning is that the Ikki family are the only obstacle to his complete rule. He said that they were the only ones that could take control instead of him, and he wanted no opposition. Barely surviving, he fights the assassins to a draw. They decide that they weren't paid enough, and they abandon the Raikage. In a fit of unbelievable rage, he fights the Raikage. They fight a long, drawn out battle that climaxes when Aokimaru catches him of guard and impales the Raikage on his sword, then uses his "52 Fang Concerto" jutsu and kills him. Unfortunately for him, the whole village sees his execution, and he's forced to flee. Alone and a fugitive, Aokimaru began the next part of his life. Fugitive G, the assassin who had originally beat him to near-death and yet also warned him thus far of danger, now acts as his supplier as he spends his time in hiding on the border of Kumogakure and Konohagakure. She secretly (To both him and the authorities) supplied him with supplies. He trained day and night out of frustration, waiting for the day when someone might cross him. After 2 years of frustration, he finally went to Kumogakure to make clear his name. He finds it very different than when he left it. His brother had become Raikage, and his friends had all become Jonin in the village. Though he was happy to see his brother after so long, Jorimachi had no choice but to take Aokimaru into custody. Before long, however, G showed up to try and plead his innocence. His brother eventually releases him after hearing his story, and he is promoted to Jonin shortly therafter. Jonin Aokimaru still has some trust issues, but otherwise is on good terms with the village. Many believe that he has the potential to be a high ranking shinobi, if not the next Raikage. But either way, he does what he can for the village as Jonin. Fighting Style & Jutsu Aokimaru uses a fighting style passed down from Ikki generations: Handoburedo (translates to Hand Blade) utilizing quick strikes and piercing attacks. He uses "Wind Style" Jutsu with sword attacks added into them. He even made his own jutsu: "Wind Style: 52 Fang Concerto" His Tactics includes: "Slicing Hands" Aggressively attacking with chops and jabs, relentlessly striking. Without allowing the opponent an opportunity to strike, he is also defending himself. However, it is exhausting to keep up, so he only attempts this strategy when a fight can be ended quickly. "Parrying Blows" Using all his energy to deflect attacks with precise timing. So accurate, that he can even deflect kunai. However, he needs to concentrate hard to accomplish this, so he mainly uses it when he is defending himself or needs to draw out a battle. His Jutsu include: "Wind Style: Whirlwind Jutsu" Aokimaru blows a torrent of wind at the enemy. "Wind Style: Flying Blade" Aokimaru uses the wind to swing his sword in a fierce attack. The signature of the Ikki family. "Wind Style: 52 Fang Concerto" Aokimaru uses the wind to hurl 52 kunai in a torrent at his enemy. Highly effective. An upgraded version called "Wind Style: 100 Flying Fangs" exists, and is even deadlier. Category:Kumogakure Category:Swordsman Category:Wind Release Category:Ninja Category:A-Rank